coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 231 (27th February 1963)
Plot Elsie calls into Gamma Garments to speak with Joe and warn him to do right by Christine. He's annoyed at people interfering in his affairs and they argue. Val starts a salon club to pay for hairdos by upfront instalments and Florrie agrees to be her first customer. Jed mistakes their chatter for talk of a night club. Jerry has little money left after subbing Jed all night at the Orinoco Club to the sum of 18/5. He asks Alf what Roscoe & Pitts are like as employers. Concepta confides in Annie that she still has concerns about the clippie in the photo but is soon put right by her. Annie evades Lucille's questions as to what she was up to thirty years ago. Jerry summons up the courage to tell Len that he's been offered another job. Christine is tired of going to clubs with Joe and tells Elsie that she's going to finish with him tonight. Len advises Jerry to take the offer if he doesn't want a partnership with him in three or four years. Elsie is unable to help Lucille, claiming she remembers nothing of thirty years ago. Jerry tells Joe that he's decided to stay with Len. He dreams about what the partnership name will look like on the yard gate. Minnie joins Val's club, much to Martha's derision. They are able to help Lucille with her school project. Emily voices her concerns to Swindley about her job security. Frank declares that he's not going to pay the rent increase. He, Harry and Alf go to the British Legion for the night. Thinking Joe and Christine are serious, Concepta tells Val that her fears about Frank getting involved with Christine seem to be over now. Joe and Christine return from another night out at a club. She's relieved when he finishes with her, saving her the job of doing the same. The next morning, Elsie tells her she's got to make her mind up about Frank now. Christine catches up with him in the street and tells him she will marry him now. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves (Credited as "Christine Applby") Guest cast *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson Places *Coronation Street *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments - Back room *Viaduct steps Notes *Last appearance of Alf Roberts until 26th August 1963. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry faces an awkward decision; and Lucille digs into the past. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,553,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes